User talk:EB8699
I am a EBian, as far as I know (I have not met another of my kind yet) we do not talk unless spoken to or it is required of us, should you feel the need to have a chat I am perfectly willing to have a chat :) EB8699 (talk) 06:46, May 13, 2014 (UTC) New profile picture! (Finally) Yay! This picture was based on the icon image in the infiniminer folder, it's size was...well, small. After doing some shading to it I resized it up once and up again, there are some things that are out of place because of this, I was going to make it the normal size for the wikia but that's about 150 to 200 pixels, the current one is 100 to 150. Shading is somthing that I enjoy doing, but when you get fustrated that you can't be detailed enough, complete the picture then resize it and find that you can do so much more detailing in it...well it's upsetting and daunting at the same time. I suppose that is how most low-res artists make their pictures, they start with a basic picture and draw it in very low-res, then they resize it, make it bigger, then they do some more detailing as well as adjustments, they repeat this process for as long as they can or like at which point they have this amazing picture which would seam impossible to make from a blank white page. It is much easier to build off somthing than it is to start somthing, doesn't really make sense but I suppose once you have the intial idea then it lowers the possiblitys from near infinite to a very spesifc topic. I thought I would mention it here as I found it rather interesting but it isn't really somthing that is worthy of a 'Blog'. EB8699 (talk) 18:53, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Currently working on artwork for the site, now I have the option to do title images also achivement pictures and custmization I want to do more artistic things that will make the place look better :D Current Project: Wiki Logo, this is the thing at the top right that says 'Infiniminer Wiki'. Future artworks: Achivement custimization, this is changing the pictures and the text (Note that what is required to get them will remain unchanged), I plan to make things such as 'Trap Builder' and 'Professional Prospector' that kind of thing with their accomping custom made images (Using just In-Game images for this will probaly not be enough as there are alot of achivements). Also that little icon that apears in the top of your browser for the Wiki page, looks like this [ ], turns out I can change that too :D no idea what to put there though so I will need to think about that for a bit. Various other pieces that have not yet been planned out yet. EB8699 (talk) 06:28, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:06, June 5, 2014 (UTC) : Good luck indeed...;) Thanks for the help, it would take some time to find out everything that there is to know without it. EB8699 (talk) 20:53, June 5, 2014 (UTC)